An anesthesia system may be implemented to deliver a predetermined dosage of anesthetic agent to a patient. The anesthesia system may be pneumatically connected to a vaporizer. Conventional vaporizers comprise a sump adapted to retain a liquid anesthetic agent, and a vaporization chamber adapted to convert the liquid anesthetic agent into a gas. The gaseous anesthetic agent is inhaled into the patient's lungs to produce an effect such as pain management, unconsciousness, preventing memory formation, and/or paralysis.
One problem with conventional vaporizers is that it is difficult to accurately assess the amount of anesthetic agent remaining within the sump.